gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marlin Model 336
The Marlin Model 336 is a lever-action carbine made by Marlin Firearms. It is most often chambered in .30-30 Winchester or .35 Remington. It has 20 or 24 inch barrel models. History The Model 336 is a direct development of the Marlin Model 1893 rifle which was produced from 1893 to 1936. Based on the patents of L.L. Hepburn, the Model 1893 incorporated a new locking bolt system and a two-piece firing pin. In 1936, with only minor changes to the stock, forearm, and sights, the Model 1893 was redesignated the Model 1936 (soon renamed the Model 36). All of these firearms featured a solid-top receiver made of forged steel and incorporated side ejection of fired cartridges. Compared to the Winchester 94, then the predominant lever-action hunting rifle, the Model 36 was somewhat heavier with a simpler internal mechanism and a full pistol grip-type buttstock in contrast to the Winchester 94's straight grip stock. In 1948, the Model 36 was replaced by the Model 336, which incorporated the patents of Thomas R. Robinson, Jr., a Marlin employee. Sold under both the Marlin and Glenfield brands, the Model 336 has been in continuous production from 1948 to the present day, and is currently produced by Remington Firearms under the Marlin brand. While most production variants of the Model 336 feature a full pistol-grip walnut stock, 20 inch barrel and full length tube magazine, other versions of the 336 have been frequently offered by Marlin over the years, including barrel lengths of 16.25-inch, 18-inch, 22-inch and 24-inch barrels, half-length magazines, and models with straight grips and/or hardwood (birch) stocks. Design An evolution of the Model 36 rifle, the Model 336 is easily distinguished from its predecessors by its open ejection port machined into the side of the receiver. Design improvements include a stronger and simpler round-profile chrome-plated breech bolt, a redesigned cartridge carrier, an improved extractor, and coil-type main and trigger springs in place of the flat springs used in earlier Marlin rifles. Like its predecessors, the receiver and all major working parts of the Model 336 are constructed of steel forgings. With its solid, flat top receiver and side ejection of fired cartridges, the Marlin 336 is well suited to use with a rifle scope. From the late 1950s onward, the Model 336 saw increased sales among the growing number of American hunters who preferred telescopic sights over traditional iron sights. In 1956, Marlin also incorporated its proprietary Micro-Groove rifling system into the Model 336 and other centerfire Marlin rifles. This rifling system, which used an increased number of relatively shallow rifling grooves, cut down production time and significantly extended the service life of machine tooling. According to Marlin, the Micro-Groove system provides very uniform bore dimensions and a very smooth bore finish designed to improve accuracy, prevent gas leakage, and reduce bore fouling. The Model 336 is designed to be easily dismantled for cleaning. Removal of the lever pivot screw with a common screwdriver, allows field stripping of the lever arm, bolt, and ejector for maintenance. Unlike many lever action designs, the Model 336 can be cleaned from the breech, much like a bolt-action rifle. This in turn avoids cleaning wear to the muzzle caused by cleaning rods and tools. Category:Rifles